Man Of Steel 2
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is a sequel to the new movie Man Of Steel. It starts off right after Lois reintroduces herself to Clark at The Daily Planet.
1. Clark and Lois Reunion

Lois looks to make sure everyone went back to work and Perry was in his office. She dragged Clark to Conference Room 1 and locked the door. "I can't believe you're here!" She said smiling brightly.

Clark looked at her and smiled back. "What? I can't get a job and live a normal life along with a secret identity as Superman?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course you can! I'm just surprised you chose here. I mean a newspaper. And the best one in Metropolis!" She beamed.

"What made you choose The Daily Planet of all places?"

"Well, I majored in journalism in college and I remembered you were here. I thought, why can't I manage both a professional and a romantic relationship with my girlfriend? Although I didn't expect Perry to partner us up."

"Are you kidding?! I'm happy he did! Besides, I missed you."

"Lois, I missed you too. And I have one other thing to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I love you. I'm mean I'm IN LOVE with you."

"Oh, CLARK!" She expressed running and kissing him passionately.

Clark kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away smiling with a twinkle in her eye. "Let me guess..."

Lois put her finger on his lips to stop him. "I'm in love with you too." She whispered. "I love you like I never thought I could ever love anyone. And now that you're here, I can't wait to work with you everyday for the rest of our lives. Just don't try a whole lot of public affection. At least in the office."

Clark smiled and chuckled. "Ok. Deal." He said pecking her on the lips.

She pulled away. "Ok. Ready for our first day as a team, Partner?"

"Lead the way." He said as he followed her to her their desks. Lois sat down and turned to continue writing her current story. "So what's the story you're working on?"

She turned around and smiled. "Actually, I'm writing about the Metropolis rescue from Zod. Don't worry, I didn't mention anything about you being you know who. I just said how Superman saved all of the Earth and destroyed Zod in the process."

Clark half smiled. "So no revealed secrets?"

"Nope. I'm gonna make the world think you're two different people."

"Nice. And you do this using evidence, right?"

"Of course. And I'm also writing from my point of view as a witness to the whole thing."

"Can I read it?"

"When I'm finished. Not now." She replied turning back and working again.

Clark sat at his desk across from her and started organizing. Lois finished ten minutes later and looked at Clark. Clark felt her eyes on him and looked up. "What?"

"I'm finished if you want to read it before I send it to print in Perry's office."

Clark immediately got up and went around to read it. He read in super speed and looked at her. "It's good. It's REALLY good. I love it. This should win you at least a kerth award if not the pulitzer."

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding?! I KNOW so. Believe me, Hunny. It will." He said Kissing the top of her head.

Jimmy noticed, but didn't say anything. *I wonder if they know each other already.* He thought then went back to work.


	2. Lunch in Paris

Lois sent the file to Perry and turned around with a huge smile on her face. "How about some lunch?"

Clark smiled. "Sure. My treat though. What would you like?"

Lois got up and grabbed her coat as Clark followed. She pressed the down button on the elevator to wait. The thing finally dinged and the door opened. Luckily it was empty and the couple got in quickly. The door closed and Lois looked at him. "Would you mind flying me somewhere, Smallville?"

"Depends." He said in a teasing tone. "What would you like?"

"I don't care, but I think I want to go to Europe to eat."

"Ok." The elevator dinged and the door opened. The two climbed out and Clark quickly walked with Lois to an alley to change into his suit. Lois gaped in aw. Clark noticed her stare and smirked. "I always wanted to show you that." That brought her back to reality and she blinked. "I know this great place in Paris that has the best tiramisu."

"Sounds good." She said smiling as she jumped in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

The two landed in Paris fifteen minutes later. Clark flew a bit slow so she could enjoy the scenery as they passed over the cities. He spun back into his work suit and escorted her to the restaurant. The owner saw him and recognized him instantly. "Clark Kent! How nice to see you. Who's the lovely lady with you?" She asked looking at Lois who had her arm in Clark's.

"Hi, Daisy. This is my girlfriend/work partner Lois Lane. We stopped by for some lunch." Clark answered.

Daisy smiled. "Oh! How wonderful. Right this way and everything's on the house." She said taking them to a private table for two towards the back.

Lois looked at Clark as they followed and sat down when Clark pulled her chair out for her. Clark sat and smiled. "Why'd she say everything was on the house?" She asked.

"Daisy's the owner of the place. When I lived here, I came here to eat regularly. We became quick friends and about two weeks into coming here, I became her favorite customer. She now insists on letting me eat for free. She's just happy to see I have a girlfriend now to come with me."

"I was wondering why she gave me that weird smile." She replied looking at the menu.


	3. First Partnered Assignment

After lunch, Clark tipped Daisy and they left. When they landed at The Planet, Clark changed quickly and the two walked in. They go to the newsroom and Perry walks out. "Lane! Kent! My office now!"

Lois looked at Clark and shrugged. They walked into Perry's office arm in arm and shut the door. "What is it, Perry?" She asked.

Perry looked at them and noticed their intimate position. "First, do you two know each other?"

Lois looked down and realized she still had her arm in Clark's and quickly released it. She looked at Perry and blushed. "Kind of. We're..."

Clark hopped in to help. "Yes. For about a month now. Sorry to have you find out like this, Chief. We've been seeing each other for about a week now."

"Really?" He asked looking at Lois who's now a bit embarrassed her boss found out like this.

She nodded. "He's the man that saved me back in Alaska when I went to investigate that story."

"I see. So you're boyfriend and girlfriend then?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Lois, I saw you kiss Superman. I thought you had something with him?"

Lois sighed. "Can you keep a secret, Chief?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well..." She looked at Clark for permission and he nodded. She looked back at Perry. "Well, in a way, I do. You see, Clark here IS Superman."

Perry looked at Clark in shock. "You're SUPERMAN?!"

"Shh." Clark shushed him. "Not so loud. And yes."

Perry looked at Lois again. "So that's the reason you backed out of that story so easily."

Lois nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Perry, but I couldn't risk Clark's life like that. If the world were to find out who Superman really is..."

"It could be disastrous." He finished for her and she nodded again.

Clark looked at him. "Long story short, Chief, my parents always were afraid if people were to find out what I could do, I would be taken to a lab and be dissected like a frog."

"I understand, Son. Your secret's safe with me. I promise."

"Thanks, Perry." The couple said in unison.

Perry nodded. "So back to business. The reason I called you two in here is because there's a mysterious cosmetic being sold in New York by a Dr. Miranda Miller. She calls it Revenge. It's a perfume. But I've been told the people who wear it, become sexual addicts. These people will seek out partners and have sex even in the middle of public areas. Some even get hurt and injured once they get so far. They think it's an ingredient in the perfume. You two are investigating as newlyweds and you leave in an hour. You're staying in the honeymoon suite at the Waldorf Astoria." He said handing them gold wedding bands. "You're expected to wear these."

Clark took them putting the large one on and putting the smaller one on Lois' hand. Lois blushed at the thought then looked at Perry. "Thanks, Perry. We're on it." She said taking Clark's hand and dragging him to her jeep. "We're going to my place first so I can drop off my jeep and pack my clothes first." She said getting in the driver's seat.

Clark followed. "Ok. I'll help you pack then we can go to my place and pack my suitcase. If we leave early, we can stop in Smallville to visit my mother on the way."

"Sounds good, but I'd like to talk to her. Get to know her more in a sense, so you'll have to pack your stuff in super speed."

"Ok, Hunny. Sounds good."


	4. Smallville and New York

The two got to her apartment and packed quickly. Clark spun into his Superman suit and flew them to his own apartment. He super sped in packing and was done in thirty seconds. "Ok. Ready to go?"

Lois nodded and the two flew off to Smallville. When they landed five minutes later, they walked to the door of the house and Lois knocked. Martha opened the door and smiled. "Clark! Lois! Come in, come in."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." Lois greeted walking in. "I was wondering if we could talk. Woman to woman."

"Sure, Hunny. And call me Martha."

Clark took that as his sign to leave the room and went outside. Lois took a seat in the armchair across from Martha and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Mrs. K... Martha, I wanted to let you know that Clark and I are..." She trailed off.

"In love?" Martha Kent said to help.

Lois nodded. "Yeah. And I want you to know, I won't ever hurt him. I'll protect him with my life. His secret included. Your son is unique, but even though he's an alien, he's the most human person I know. I've dated a few guys before that are human, but they don't respect women. I dated a man named Claude who was french. When I first started working at The Planet, I thought he was kind of cute and I had this crush on him. I was working on my first award-winning story and I told Claude about it the night he asked me out. We had sex and then the next thing I knew, I woke up in the morning, Claude and my story were gone. He stole my story and used his byline. He got a kerth award for it. He said it was to teach me a lesson. Perry never knew and Claude threatened to have me fired if I ever came clean about it. After that whole incident, I told myself I would never date anyone from the office again or date until I found the right one. That's how I became Mad Dog Lane. I sealed my heart to love and dating until I met Clark. He buried himself into my heart and broke down my icy walls without even trying. I found I could easily trust him without getting hurt and I took the risk. We've been together for a week now. Clark got a job at The Planet now and Perry partnered us up. We're going to New York to investigate a Miranda Miller about her new perfume Revenge. Supposedly it has an ingredient that causes for people that wear it to have overdriving sex hormones and they look for partners to have sex with even in the middle of public areas. Some get hurt or injured at some point and some can die if not helped."

"Oh, wow. That's kind of scary."

"I know. Clark and I are going under cover as newlyweds to investigate it. I'm supposed to be the bait of the perfume. We're supposed to find out what the ingredient is that causes this reaction."

"Speaking of marriage, are you and Clark planning on actually getting married? I don't mean to pry. I'm just curious."

"I don't know. Maybe. I have these little fantasies sometimes, but I haven't spoken to Clark about it."

"You will in time, Dear. He's a good man."

"I know. That's why I love him. Thanks for your time, Martha. We gotta go."

"No problem, Lois. Call me or visit me anytime."

"I will. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." Martha replied and the couple left.

Clark looked at Lois. "So how'd it go? I didn't eavesdrop because I knew you wanted it to be a private conversation."

"It went well. I told her about us and I told her about our investigation. I even told her about Claude."

"The guy that stole your story?"

"Yeah. I told her everything from that down to the day he asked me out and about the threat he gave me if I ever came clean about the whole deal. Your mom was really sympathetic and understanding about it. I wish my own mom was like that."

* * *

They landed in New York thirty minutes later just by the Waldorf Astoria hotel. They walked in and went to the counter to check in. "May I help you?" The man asked.

"We're Clark and Lois Kent. We're here to check in."

"Oh, yes." The man said grabbing the keys to the room and handing them over. "The honeymoon suite is on floor 5 room number 536."

"Thank you." Clark said taking their bags. Lois followed.

Clark opened the door to their room and Lois' mouth dropped in aw. "It's BEAUTIFUL." She exclaimed flopping on the heart-shaped bed with red satin sheets.

Clark layed their stuff down and sat beside her. "We should start investigating. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can have time for ourselves."

Lois sat up. "You're right. Jimmy gave me this file on the woman." She said taking it out of her bag and showing it to him. "She majored in cosmetics and chemistry. She makes all her cosmetics. She sells not only perfumes and colones, but things like incents and oils, candles, and even soaps and hair products."

"You think we can get her to reveal what's in her stuff?"

"Probably not, but maybe we can get an interview with her."

"Good idea. Perry texted me earlier saying she has this store on Charles St. and Fourth called Miranda's Potions."

"Potions?"

"I don't get it either. But that's the name."

"Ok. Lets go." She said pulling him along.


	5. Miranda and Sex

Lois and Clark got to the store and walked in. A woman looked up. "Hi. My name is Miranda and I'm the owner of this place. How may I help you?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Actually, we're here to investigate. I'm Clark Kent and this is my partner Lois Lane. We're from The Daily Planet."

"What exactly are you here to investigate, Mr. Kent?"

"We want a sample of your newest perfume. Revenge I believe it's called." Lois piped up.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lane. I'm afraid I can't let you have that." She said pulling a lever hidden behind the counter which Lois falls through screaming.

"CLARK!"

"LOIS!" He screamed then turned to Miranda. "What did you do to her!?"

"Oh. Don't worry. Miss Lane is fine. She's just trapped below the shop in my lab. Although for you..." She trailed off and sprayed him quickly with the Revenge perfume.

Clark coughed. "What... did... you... just... spray?" Miranda just kissed him and he pushed her away. He went outside and turned into his Superman. He flew back inside and punched the floor where Lois fell through until he made a giant whole. "LOIS! LOIS! Are you down there?!"

"SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN! HELP!" Came Lois' scream.

He knocked Miranda unconscious and flew down to grab Lois. "Lois!"

Lois heard him and turned to find him. She ran into his arms crying. "There's no doors and it was so dark." She sobbed.

"Shhhhh. Shhhh. It's ok, Hunny. I'm here now." He soothed then flew them back out the hole he made in the shop floor. He sat her on her feet. "Go behind the desk and get a bottle of that Revenge stuff. I got Miranda."

Lois nodded and did as told.

* * *

Once they were back at their hotel room, Clark tied Miranda up to a chair then flew the perfume to Star Labs. When he got back, Miranda was still unconscious. "Clark!" Lois ran to him and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds. "I think she'll be unconscious for a while. I sent Perry and Jimmy an e-mail and they said they'll be here tomorrow with the police."

"Good." He said kissing her again. He lead her to the bed and kicked his shoes off. She did the same and took his coat off. He took off her shirt and layed her down. She took his shirt off and he started kissing her jawline. He took off her bra and kissed down her neck.

"Oh, Clark." She moaned taking his pants and boxers off.

He took her pants and panties off in one swift movement. He pulled away smiling. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled. "Make love to me, Clark Kent." She whispered.

He positioned himself between her legs and thrust in hard and fast. He grunted in pleasure. Lois moaned. "I love you, Lois Lane."

"I... ohh. Love you too."

Miranda groaned and opened her eyes. She saw the two making love and smirked. The two were like sex animals. "I see my perfume has worked."

The couple stopped. Clark was angry and threw a vase at her head. It hit her knocking her out again. "That's better." He said ravaging his partner/girlfriend again.

Lois was meeting him thrust for thrust moaning and screaming in pleasure. He hit her good spot one more time and she climaxed. "OHHH, CLARK!"

"LOIS!" He screamed in pleasure back as he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed beside her panting. "You... were... amazing."

"Right back at you, Partner." She replied and kissed him softly.


End file.
